Missing Piece to their Puzzle
by USCutie15
Summary: Just a re-write to criminal minds episode Minimal Loss. What if it had been JJ in there with Emily instead of Reid? What would happen? WARNING: Contains Rape and Femslash. If this triggers you in any way, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **_JJ and Emily_

**A/N: **_This is Femslash and I repeat, there is Rape, if this is a trigger, please don't read this story, it is pretty graphic._

"So, which one of you is an FBI agent?" Cyrus asked as he pointed a gun at JJ's head.

JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What're you talking about?" JJ asked trying to play it cool, as she and Emily exchange a worried glance.

"What am I talking about?" Cyrus asked in a cocky way as he chuckled and turned to Christopher.

"Tie her up." He ordered and Emily's eyes grew wide in fear for JJ.

"It's me, I'm the FBI agent." Emily said and JJ looked at her with fear in her eyes.

'It's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be fine.' Emily mouthed to JJ.

Before JJ could respond, Cyrus' fist made contact with Emily's stomach, making her gasp in pain.

JJ started to run forward to help Emily, but was stopped by Christopher's arms around her waist holding her against him.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! Please stop!" JJ screamed at Cyrus as tears slid down her face.

Cyrus stopped and looked at JJ as Emily fell to the ground grasping her ribs and taking short shallow breaths.

"Okay blondie, don't worry, I know you're both FBI, I just wanted to see if you would turn on each other." He said and smiled as his hand carressed her face.

She slapped his hand away and he chuckled.

"You got some fight in you don't you?" He asked and smiled a smile that made JJ feel sick to her stomach.

JJ looked over to see if Emily was okay, and saw that she was barely conscious from all the pain.

JJ tried to squirm in Christopher's arms to go help Emily, but he was just too strong.

Cyrus and Christopher exchanged a nod as Chrisopher grabbed JJ's arms roughly and tied them behind her back as she tried her best to stop him from doing so.

He then grabbed her and tried to drag her into another room, but she delivered a nice kick to the groin, making him scream and fall to his knees in pain.

Emily looked over and tried to get up as she realized what was going on.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed as she tried to get up to help JJ.

Cyrus laughed as Chrostopher got up and grabbed JJ's hair, pulling her into a room.

"No! Leave her alone! Take me instead!" Emily cried out.

Cyrus laughed even more.

"Oh, don't worry princess, you're coming too." He said as he grabbed Emily and pulled her into the same room that JJ was now in.

They then left, leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm scared, Em." JJ admitted as fear crept into her voice.

Emily took her into her arms, and even though it hurt like hell, she didn't care, she just wished she could take all the fear away.

"I know sweetheart, but it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Emily said.

"How can you say that?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"You already got beat up, and now we're locked in a room with nothing in it..." JJ said as they looked around the room for the first time and JJ's eyes grew wide in fear as she realized something.

"...except for a bed." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

Emily realized what she was thinking and held her even closer.

"It's going to be okay, the team is going to come get us anytime now. They must've realized something was wrong by now." Emily tried to reassure JJ as much as herself.

She didn't let it show, but she was scared as well. There was really nothing in this room except for that damn bed.

JJ nodded not really convinced, but kissed Emily's lips as the door burst open revealing Cyrus and Christopher.

"Oh, so blondie here is a dyke. Maybe that's why she got mad when I touched her face." Cyrus said as he and Christopher laughed.

Christopher grabbed mily and tied her to the wall, whle Cyrus grabbed JJ and tied her to the bed.

**A/N: **_Hmm, so what do you think is going to happen to them? Stick around for the next chapter ;) Also, please, please leave a review :D _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****_This is bout to get dark._**

JJ screamed and kicked, but couldn't stop him from tying her to the bed, cause he was just so much stronger than her, and even though she had FBI training, it didn't help much in this situation.

He easily overpowered her and reached his goal by tying her up.

She looked to the side in time to see Christopher trying to tie Emily up, but Emily was fighting so hard that it was hard for Christopher to get the task done.

Christopher finally reached his goal and had Emily chained to the wall.

Emily and JJ's eyes met for a brief second and it broke Emily's heart so bad when she saw the fear in her girlfriend's eyes, she could swear that she'd never seen so much fear in someone's eyes like she was seeing in JJ's.

Cyrus brought JJ's attention to him by grabbing her chin roughly. "Well, care to expain?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her tied up body.

She tried to move away, but her wrists were tied to the upper bed posts, while her legs were tied to the lower bedposts, making it impossible.

"Explain what?" She asked even though she knew that he was referring to her kiss with Emily.

He brought his hand up and slapped her across the face, making her cheek sting.

"Don't play dumb with me or you'll regret it." He threatened.

She sighed and decided to give up, after all, she knew exactly what he was capable of.

"She's my girlfriend." JJ whispered and looked at Emily, giving her a weak smile.

Emily mirrored her expression and mouthed '_I love you'._

"Homosexuality is a sin! It's in the Bible!" He screamed but then smiled that twisted smile again, making JJ shiver subconsciously.

"Maybe you just need a man to straighten you out." He said with a smirk.

Hearing this, Emily fought harder against her restraints.

"Don't you dare touch her, you sick son of a bitch!" She screamed.

Cyrus turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry, but it's God's will." He said as he climbed on top of JJ.

Emily continued to fight hard even as blood trickled down her arms and tears fell down her face like a waterfall.

"Pleaase, please don't do this." JJ pleaded with Cyrus as he unbuttoned her pants.

**A/N: **_**I know, it's short and kind of a cliffhanger there, but I promise I will be back with more soon. Review please and let me know if it's good so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****_I'm so sorryfor th wait guys, I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time. So here's the next chapter. WARNING: RAPE. Do NOT read if you're sensitive to this topic._**

_"Please, please don't do this." JJ pleaded with Cyrus as he unbottened her pants._

"Don't! Please!" JJ begged again, but it was no use. He ignored her and continued to take her pants off and then her shirt leaving her in just a bra and panties.

He ran his hand across her stomach, making her squirm away as best as she could, considering that she was tied up.

Emily was still trying to fight her restraints as tears started cascading down her face as she saw how terrified JJ was.

Cyrus then removed his hand from her stomach, and JJ's relief was short lived because as soon as his hand left her stomach, his body replaced it, moving on top of her.

Emily watched as JJ whimpered and let out a terrified sob.

JJ heard Cyrus' zipper unzip and screwed her eyes shut.

"Open you're eyes for me baby, come on." Cyrus said.

He then pushed himself close to her face, making her close her eyes more tight, if that was even possible.

"Open you're mouth." Cyrus' voice taunted her.

JJ kept her mouth closed, all she wanted to do was get out of there, be able to wake up and realize that this was all just a terrifying dream, but she knew it wasn't. This was real, and this was all about to happen to her.

Cyrus slapped her and tangled his hand in her hair, forcing her to open her mouth and shoving himself into her mouth, gagging her.

She just cried and pretended she wasn't there.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! I'm gonna kill you!" Emily screamed as she fought harder and more tears fell down her face.

After what felt like hours for Emily and JJ, especilly JJ, he took himself out of her mouth.

JJ sobbed and looked at Emily.

Emily's heart broke more just looking at her girlfriend's painful and tear-filled blue eyes.

JJ and Emily just continued to look straight into each other's eyes, just imagining they were somewhere together, happy.

JJ let out a blood curdling scream as pain shot from between her legs.

"Stop! It hurts! NO!" JJ sobbed.

"You're going to hell, you sick bastard! Get off of her!" Emily screamed.

_'Damnit! My girlfriend's getting raped and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!' _Emily thought with a lot of self hate.

JJ continued to scream and plead with Cyrus and Emily's heart broke a little more at each word.

This went on for what felt like an eternity for Emily and JJ, with JJ crying, screaming and pleading, and Emily cursing Cyrus' and demanding that he get off her girlfriend or he'd regret it.

Finally, Cyrus got up, pulled his pants up and untied Emily from the wall.

"Sorry, it had to be done. You can untie her." He said.

As soon as Emily's hands were untied she threw a punch at Cyrus, splitting his lip. Before she could get in a few more punches, Christopher grabbed her and threw her aganst a wall, giving them enough time to get out of the room without Emily killing them.

Emily walked over to the bed where JJ was sobbing and trembling, her eyes still shut tightly.

She gently reached out and touched JJ's cheek.

"Jayje, baby, it's over. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." Emily said and let out a sob.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ slowly reopened her eyes.

"Emily" She whispered.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm going to untie you, okay?" Emily asked carefully.

JJ nodded and Emily slowly stood up from where she was sitting on the bed next to JJ.

She then moved to untie JJ's legs, but she felt more tears make their way down her cheeks as she saw blood on JJ's thighs and on the sheets.

'_This is all my fault.'_ She thought as she started to carefully untie JJ's legs. _'If I had fought harder, than this wouldn't have happened' _She mentally tortured herself as she finished untying JJ's legs.

Emily saw the way JJ immediately pulled her legs up and clenched them very tightly together. She sat down on the bed next to JJ and gently took her into her arms.

"It's going to be okay." Emily whispered into JJ's ear as she kissed her forhead.

JJ then broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Em. I'm so sorry... I should have fought him, I should have tried to get away. I let him do this." JJ sobbed.

"JJ, listen to me very carefully." Emily asked and gently grabbed her chin so that she was looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"This is not your fault in any way. You didn't let him do this. If anything...I should'e fought harder and I am so so sorry that I let this happen to you. You did nothing wrong." Emily tried to reason with her.

"It's not your fault either, Em. You were tied up. There was nothing you could do." JJ said as she buried her face into Emily's chest and cried.

Emily covered JJ with the covers of the bed as she lay on top of the covers holding JJ close to her.

They lay there in silence, each one with their own thoughts . JJ was still crying, and Emily just held her close, running one hand through JJ's hair as the other lay protectively around the blonde, making her feel safe.

The door burst open and Emily felt JJ tense up and whimper and she held the blonde more tightly against herself.

They were relieved to see that it wasn't Cyrus, but the team.

"Are you guys alright?" Hotch asked and noticed how JJ pulled the covers tightly around herself.

"We need a blanket for JJ and she needs an ambulance." Emily said quietly.

Hotch nodded. "What about you? Are you okay?" He asked Emily.

Emiy nodded. "I took a beating, but I'll ride with JJ and get checked out at the hospital."

Hotch nodded to Emily and then he and the team shared a quick nod as they left, leaving just Hotch, Emily and JJ.

He took a step closer to JJ, but immediately returned to his previous position as he saw JJ shriek down in fear.

"JJ?" He asked and was met with a pair of tear filled blue eyes.

Hotch didn't show it, but it broke his heart seeing his agent like this.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital to get checked, but you're gonna be alright, okay?" He asked.

JJ just nodded numbly and buried her face into Emily's neck.

A knock at the door caused JJ to jerk up and start trembling.

Emily assured her that it was alright just as Rossi came in and handed Emily the blanket for JJ and handed Hotch a few brown paper bags before he left again, closing the door behind him.

Hotch silently picked up JJ's clothes and placed them in the paper bags that Rossi gave him, before stepping out leaving the two girls alone.

When he stepped outside of the room, he saw Derek's knuckles bloodied and immediately knew that he had been punching a wall.

He then looked at the others and saw that Reid had his head in his hands and Rossi was pacing the floor looking very concerned.

"What happened to her Hotch?" Derek asked the question that they were all thinking about but didn't dare to say aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch took a deep breath and turned to his team.

"We don't know yet. All we know is that she needs to go to the hospital and we need to be there for her no matter what." He said and left.

They nodded and sighed. This was going to be tough.

Back in the room, JJ was still clinging to Emily for dear life.

"JJ, honey. Let me just put the blanket around you instead of the covers. Is that okay with you?" Emily asked.

JJ just shook her head no as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Emily sighed and sat up a little, making JJ immediately tighten her grip.

"I'm right hre, I'm not going anywhere, I was just trying to sit up." Emily explained.

JJ then relaxed her grip on Emily as she continued crying.

Emily tried again.

"Jayje, the EMT's are ging to be here any minute now. Can you please just let me put the blanket around you so that they can take you to the hospital? I promise I won't hurt you."

JJ thought for a minute and then nodded.

Emily gently took the covers off of JJ and replaced them with the blanket.

She then hugged JJ again close to her chest as they waited for the EMT's to arrive.

5 minutes later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Emily said.

The EMT's made their way over to JJ.

"Hi, my name's Tina and this is Lindsey. We're going to get you to the hospital." Tina said kindly as Lindsey smiled at JJ.

JJ just nodded.

The EMT's put JJ on a strecher and then moved her into the ambulance.

"Can I ride with her?" Emily asked.

The EMT's nodded and Emily climbed into the ambulance as she took hold of JJ's hand, squeezing it gently.

JJ gave her a small smile as they took off towards the hospital.

The team made their way to the SUV's so that they could follow the ambulance.

Soon enough, they were at the hospital and the EMT's made their way into the hospital and wheeled the gurney into a room.

Afew minutes ater, they left and a doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Kirsten Turner and I will be your doctor." She smiled sweetly at JJ and JJ gave her a small smile.

Alright, I'm going to just check your chart real quick and we'll get started when you're ready, alright?" She asked and JJ nodded.

JJ looked at Emily and Emily smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, it looks like we need to do a rape kit as soon as possible, are you okay to do that now or do you want to wait a few more minutes?" The doctor asked kindly.

"I...it's alright...we can do it now...I just want to get it over with." JJ said and sighed as she looked at the ceiling.

"Alright, then let's get it over with. I promise that I will do my best to be as gentle as possible, alright."

JJ just nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling.

The doctor gave Emily a look and Emily nodded, understanding.

"Jayje, I'll be right outside if you nee-" She was cut off by JJ grabbing her arm.

"No, plase. Please stay." JJ said desperately.

Emily looked at the doctor and the doctor nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay. It's alright, I'm not going anywhere."

JJ sighed in relief and the doctor started the examination.


	6. Chapter 6

When the rape kit was done, JJ was left crying in Emily's arms.

"Shhh, he's going to spend the rest of his miserable life in jail and he will never hurt you again, alright?" Emily said and JJ nodded into her chest.

A few minutes past in silence until the doctor came back in.

"Alright, the rape kit was sent to the lab. I will bring the release papers but you have to promise me that someone wil stay with you for tonight." The doctor reasoned.

"That's not a problem." Emily said and smiled at the doctor.

The doctor nodded and left to go get the release forms for JJ to sign.

When she came back, she handed the papers and a pen to JJ.

JJ signed them, while Emily went outside to the waiting room, only to find the whole team there.

Rossi handed her JJ's go bag and Emily took it gratefully as she updated them on their friend's status and then headed back to JJ's room.

"Hey, Jayje. Rossi brought this." Emily said as she held up the go bag.

JJ smiled a small smile and took the bag gratefully as she headed for the bathroom to change from the hospital gown into the clothes that her go bag contained.

Emily waited as JJ changed.

Finally, JJ came back out dressed and hugged Emily.

Emily took her into her arms as JJ whispered 'Thank you' so quietly that if she wasn't this close, she wouldn't have heard it.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Jayje. I love you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"It wasn't your fault." JJ mumbled.

"And it wasn't yours either, Jayje." Emily said.

JJ nodded and let go of Emily as they started walking out of the room.

Emily grabbed her hand as they walked outside of the hospital.

The team smiled at JJ and hugged her.

JJ smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, are you alright?" David asked.

"I'm getting there." JJ said and smiled a sad smile.

Rossi nodded and smiled back.

"We're all here for you, Jayje." Hotch said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, but right now I just want to get home and take a nice long shower."

The team smiled sadly and they headed out to the SUV's.

The drive to JJ and Emily's house went quiet. When they got there, they said their goodbye's and left JJ and Emily alone.

Emily unlocked the door and let herself and JJ in.

JJ headed straight to the bathroom without saying a word.

Emily sighed and headed towards the kitchen to make them something to eat.

An hour later, Emily was starting to get worried.

She headed towards the bathroom and as she got closer, she could hear sobbing.

She knocked on the door and called out. "Jayje, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out." JJ said noticeably trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"Alright." Emily said and went over to the couch as she waited for JJ.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was lost in thought when JJ sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey." Emily said and gave JJ a small smile.

"Hey." JJ said.

"I made pasta for dinner." Emily said.

"I'm not hungry, Em." JJ said.

"You have to eat something, please Jayje, just a little."

"Fine." JJ said and sighed.

They got up and headed towards the kitchen where the table was already set.

JJ sat down while Emily poured the food onto the plates. She then handed JJ's plate to her and set her own down on the table before sitting down on the chair across from JJ.

JJ picked at her food, occasionally taking a bite or two, but after a while, she gave up.

"Em, I'm sorry. I can't eat anymore." JJ said.

"Okay, that's alright. Thanks for at least eating a little bit." Emily said and smiled at her.

Emily grabbed the dishes and put them into the sink, she would take care of them tomorrow.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Emily asked.

"Sure." JJ smiled.

Emily smiled and grabbed JJ's hand.

"Which one do you wanna watch?" Emily asked.

JJ shrugged. "You choose."

"Okay." Emily agreed and went over to their DVD selection while JJ sat down on the couch.

Emily put the DVD in the DVD player and soon enough, 21 Jump Street was on.

Halfway through the movie, JJ laid down, with her head in Emily's lap.

Emily smiled and started running her hand through JJ's hair.

Before the movie was over, JJ was asleep and Emily maneuvered herself off of the couch without waking JJ up, shut off the TV and picked JJ up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.

She then laid her down under the covers and got into bed beside JJ.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 1am. She didn't worry because Hotch had given them a few weeks off work anyways. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It read 3:30am. Why in the world had she woken up at 3:30 am?

It was then that she noticed her girlfriend mumbling beside her and crying.

_'No, please don't. No, please don't hurt me. Please' _JJ mumbled as she cried.

Emily immediately jumped into action and tried to wake her girlfriend up.

"JJ, Jayje. Wake up. You're safe now, it's alright. Hes never going to hurt you again. Wake up, sweetie." Emily said softly.

JJ slowly opened her eyes.  
>"Em?" JJ asked, her voice cracking.<p>

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay, he's never going to hurt you again."

JJ started sobbing and Emily took her into her arms, brushing her hand slightly through JJ's hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay." Emily assured her.

A few minutes later, JJ had cried herself to sleep in Emily's arms, and Emily drifted off to sleep too, holding her beautiful girlfriend in her arms.

The next morning, Emily woke up first and noticed that JJ was still asleep in her arms.

Emily smiled and brushed the hair out of JJ's face as she watched her sleep peacefully.

A few minutes later, two beutiful blue eyes showed themselves as JJ woke up.

"Morning." Emily said.

JJ reached over and put her arm over Emily's stomach and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Morning." JJ replied smiling.

"Well, someone woke up in a good mood." Emily said and chuckled.

JJ's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Emily smiled even more.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Emily asked.

"How about eggs and bacon?" JJ suggested.

"Toast too?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure." JJ replied.

"Alright, I'll get it done while you take shower." Emily said as they got up and started to head out the bedroom door.

"I have a better idea." JJ said, making Emily look at her.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Emily asked.

"How about I help you with breakfast and then we can both take a shower, huh?" JJ suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emily asked unsure. She didn't know if JJ was ready for that yet.

"Emily, you have to stop treating me like I'm made of glass. I'm not going to break at any moment, okay?" JJ said as her eyes drifted to the ground.

Emily sighed and went over to JJ. She gently put 2 fingers under her chin so she could look into those blue eyes.

"Hey, it's not that I think you're going to break. It's just that you might not be ready for that kind of intimacy. I know that you're not made of glass, but you're human. and believe it or not, human's sometimes reach their breaking point, Jayje. I love you, and I'll do anything so that I don't see you hurt or scared ever again. You don't have to rush yourself to do anything because of me. You won't lose me, no matter how much time it takes for you to heal. I love you, Jayje." Emily said and JJ couldn't help but put her arms around Emily's neck and kiss her passionately after those beautiful words.

"I love you too, Em."


	8. Chapter 8

"JJ, you should really go get checked out." Emily insisted as she held JJ's hair back, while JJ emptied her stomach contents into the toilet.

It had been almost 2 months since JJ had been raped and JJ had been sick almost every morning.

"I'm fine, Emily. Really, it's probably just the flu." JJ said.

"Yeah, a flu that lasts for about a week and a half and makes you throw up every morning." Emily said sarcastically.

JJ sighed and looked down at her feet.

Emily also sighed and kneeled next to JJ on the bathroom floor.

"Listen, Jayje. I know you don't want to, but you have to get checked out at the hospital. I promise I'll go with you and I'll stay with you, alright? Please?" Emily leveled with her.

JJ sighed, but nodded and they got up to get ready to go to the hospital.

Today was their day off, so they didn't have to worry about letting their boss know that they wouldn't show up.

The ride over to the hospital was silent, with Emily glancing every once in a while at JJ, only to find her staring at the window.

Emily parked the car and they headed towards the hospital's entrance.

Emily immediately spotted the doctor that had done the rape kit on JJ.

"Doctor Turner." Emily called out.

"Hi, agent Prentiss and agent Jureau, what can I do for you?" The doctor asked as she smiled sweetly at the two agents.

"Uhm, is there somewhere we can talk?" Emily asked as she looked at JJ.

"Yeah, sure. We can talk in my office, follow me, please." The doctor said and they followed the doctor to a small, but well-organized office.

"Alright, what's going on? Is everything alright?" The doctor asked, with a frown of concern.

"Uhm, yeah, well, no, maybe, kind of, I don't know." JJ stuttered as she looked nervously at the doctor.

"Okay, why don't you sit down right on that chair and explain to me what happened." The doctor suggested.

JJ sat down and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I've been throwing up in the morning almost everyday for the last week and a half." JJ blurted out.

The doctor sighed.

"Agent-"

"It's JJ." She told the doctor.

"Alright. JJ, have you thought about being pregnant?" The doctor asked.

JJ sighed and nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Alright. We can do a pregnancy test and then we'll see how everything turns out, okay?" The doctor asked.

JJ nodded and started to do what the doctor said.

A bit later, JJ was done and they were waiting in the waiting room for the results. **(In real life, you probably don't get the results this fast, but this is fiction, so whatever.)**

"Jennifer Jureau?" A nurse called out.

JJ and Emily looked up at the sound of JJ's name and hurried towards the nurse.

"Congratulations miss Jureau, you are pregnant." The nurse smiled a big smile and headed off after giving JJ and Emily the paper with the results.

JJ's knees buckled and she nearly fell to the ground, but Emily caught her in time.

"It's alright, you're going to be okay." Emily said and kissed the top of JJ's head.

JJ just cried as they headed towards the car.

They climbed in and once they were in, Emily turned in her seat to look at JJ.

"JJ, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I just found out I'm pregnant with that bastards child, you're probably going to leave me and-" She was cut off by Emily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jayje. Stop right there. Who said I was going to leave you? I never said that. I will not leave you're side ever JJ, no matter what, if you want an abortion, that's you choice, if you want to give this child up for adoption it's your choice too, but if you want to have it, then we'll raise him or her together. I don't care who the father is, you're still it's mother, no matter what, Jayje. And I will stand by you no matter what your decision is okay?"

JJ was stunned. She didn't expect Emily to want to raise that bastard's child, but she was very happy for it.

"I...I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do, it's just that, I don't want to have an abortion, it's not the baby's fault that his or her father was a cruel rapist, but, what if he or she looks like him?" JJ voiced her concerns.

"JJ, you don't have to make a choice today." Emily said.

"I know." JJ said and Emily leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"No matter what JJ, I'll aways be yours." Emily said and JJ smiled as they started heading towards home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****_I'm so so soooorrryyyyy for the long wait. I was supposed to update sooner, but life as a student caught up with me lol. I had to study for a few tests, but anyways, here's another chapter._**

* * *

><p>When they got home, JJ silently made her way to the couch. Emily sighed and sat down next to her.<p>

Emily was going to say something, but whatever it was got cut off by JJ's soft voice.

"I want to keep it, will you raise this baby with me, Em?" JJ asked hopefully.

Emily just smiled and was about to say something when JJ cut her off again.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, I understands if you don't. You don't have to do this, you don't have to-"

"Jayje." Emily stopped her rambling.

JJ sighed. "I'm sorry, Em. Maybe it's just too much to ask. I don't expect you to-"

"I would love to raise this little one with you sweetheart." Emily said with a big smile.

JJ looked at her shocked.

"You would?" JJ asked.

"Yes, it'd be my pleasure." Emily said and then her smile faded as she turned serious and grabbed JJ's hand as she looked right into those beautiful blue eyes.

"JJ, what happened at the compound wasn't your fault. I know how much pain you went through. Everytime I close my eyes I can see your face expressing pain and fear and I can hear your screams, but this baby didn't do anything evil. This baby deserves all the love it can get, and I know that you're going to give him all the love he needs, and quite frankly, so am I. I'll love this child as if it's my own, and I don't care who it's father is. Cyrus is just a sperm donor, we're his or her's mother's, okay? I love you JJ." Emily said and kissed JJ's lips softly.

JJ smiled and buried her face into Emily's neck.

"I love you too, Em."

Emily smiled to herself as she leaned back and pulled JJ with her, making JJ lay her head on Emily's chest as Emily turned on the TV.

The two just sat there watching TV until a knock sounded at the door.

Emily sighed and JJ moved so Emily could answer the door.

When she opened the door, she was almost run over by what seemed to be a bunch of jungle animals, but it turns out it was her team.

She smiled as they all came in carrying pizza and coke.

JJ sat up straight and smiled when she saw her team.

Derek went over to her and gave her a hug.

JJ hugged him back and he sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked, while everyone else sorted things out, like plates and stuff to eat.

"Better." JJ said and smiled.

"Alright, what movie are we watching?" The chirpy FBI tech analyst asked as she sat down next to Derek.

The others had already taking their places on either the couch or the armchairs, and obviously, Emily was on one side of JJ while Derek was on the other.

Derek had his arm protectively around JJ and Emily smiled mischievously.

"Hey, she's my girl, not yours, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off her." Emily said as she took his arm off of JJ's shoulders and replaced it with hers smirking.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Alright, lets start the movie." Garcia said and got up, but JJ stopped her.

"Before we start the movie, I'd like to tell you guys something." She said making everyone frown/

"What's wrong, JJ?" It was Rossi who asked and JJ took a deep breath.

"I went to the hospital today." JJ started and Emily gently squeezed her shoulder to show support.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Reid asked getting worried.

"Nothing, it's just that I..I'm..I'm pregnant."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then it was Garcia who spoke up really quiet.

"Is this supposed to be good news or bad news? I mean, it's normally good news, but given the circumstances..." She left the statement hanging in the air.

JJ smiled.

"I know, but it's good news. I don't care who the father is, this is my baby and Emily's." She said and smiled proudly making the others smile too.

"Well, congratulations, then." Hotch said first and then the rest of the team hugged them and said congrats.

After all that, Garcia sighed dramatically.

"Okay, NOW can we get to the movie?" She asked putting in extra drama to the word 'now', making them laugh.

"Alright, I won't hold you back anymore. Let the movie begin." JJ said and smiled as her friend got up excitedly and pressed play on the laughed together throughout the movie and JJ knew that everything would get better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY: I know JJ wasn't an agent back then, but pretend that she was a profiler/agent. Now, on with the story.**

2 months had passed since JJ had told the team about being pregnant, but she decided that she would continue working, except, she promised Emily and the team that she would keep it safe.

Their job had a lot of danger to it, but they made a deal that JJ would help them with the media and everything, but she wouldn't chase unsubs or anything that might hurt the baby.

JJ had agreed and she was now in her office, going over files.

She was now reading the fourth case file that had been left on her desk so she could decide later which one to take.

When she started reading the details, she felt sick to her stomach and started emptying her stomach contents into the trash bin by her desk.

"Hey, Jay-" Emily started, but immediately stopped and ran to her girlfriend, holding her hair back as she vomited.

When JJ finally finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Emily offered her a bottle of water, that conveniently she was going to give to JJ anyway.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"No." Was all that JJ said before her eyes filled with tears and she turned the file to Emily.

Emily frowned, but checked out the file.

**(Okay, so I don't know how case file's are written, so pretend they're like this.)**

_Victim(s) [name/age/gender/contact] :_

_Kayla Porter; 7; Female; 202-555-0134;_

_Ashley Adams;8; Female; 202-555-0126;_

_Kelly Davis; 4; Female; 202-555-0191;_

_Felony(ies) committed:_

_Rape of a minor;_

_Child molestation;_

_Suspect(s):_

_None;_

_City where crime was committed:_

_Quantico, Virginia._

Now Emily understood why JJ was taking this so hard.

"Oh, JJ" She said and hugged her to JJ.

"How can someone hurt a child? A little innocent child!" She said angrily.

"It's going to be okay. Give the file to Hotch and see if we can work it." Emily suggested.

"It's local, I'm sure he'll say yes, come on." JJ said and pulled Emily with her.

"Hotch!" JJ called.

"Hey, JJ." He greeted her.

"Hotch, this case is local and horrible, we need to find out who's doing this." JJ said as she gave Hotch the file.

Hotch read it fairly quickly.

"Conference room, now." he ordered his team.

The nodded and followed him.

When they got there, they sat down and JJ clicked the remote for the screen.

Photos of three little girls showed and then JJ clicked the remote again, and the same three little girls showed up beaten and bruised.

"Okay, Kayla Porter, Ashley Adams and Kelly Davis. They were all playing in the park with their parents, when they were pulled into a van. They were then dropped off in front of their house beaten and raped a few hours later." JJ said trying to keep her emotions under control.

Emily noticed, and it killed her that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay, we're going to bring the children in. I want JJ and Emily to talk to them since they will most likely fear men." Hotch explained.

JJ and Emily nodded.

"Alright, the rest will be working on the profile. Also, I don't want the parents there, as much as I hate to do this it has to be only you two and each child. The parents will be with me. I'll have a patrol man outside the door, just in case something happens.

JJ and Emily nodded and went over to their desks to prepare for the interviews. This was going to be tough.

"Hey, are you alright?" Emily asked as she joined JJ in her office.

"Yeah." JJ said, but Emily didn't believe her.

"Jayje, talk to me." Emily pleaded.

"I know what those little girls went through, okay? It's just...I'm a grown woman and it still hurt like hell, imagine a little tiny body under a man's. Crying, pleading with him to sto-" JJ was cut off by Emily.

"Sweetie, don't go there." Emily said and took a step closer to JJ.

She leaned forward and touched her lips to JJ's.

"We're going to catch who did this." Emily assured her.

JJ nodded and they started to prepare for the interviews.

Suddenly, JJ's eyes met Emily's and out of nowhere, JJ said.

"Emily, I'm scared if this baby is a boy, but also if it's a girl."

Emily gave her a questioning look, so JJ elaborated.

"If this baby turns out to be a boy, it has more chances of looking like Cyrus. But if it's a girl it has more chances of this happening to her, even though I hate to even think about it."

"Hey, you've got a family of profilers who won't let anybody hurt our little Jelly Bean, and you've got me. I certainly won't let anything happen to him or her. And don't worry about this baby looking like Cyrus. This baby is ours and that's all you need to think about, okay?" Emily said.

JJ smiled and she knew that boy or girl, it was going to be just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING: Child rape.**

Hotch knocked on JJ's office door.

"Change of plans. Kayla Porter likes Morgan, he's talking to her now. And Ashley Adams took well to Reid and Rossi, so they're talking to her. Now, I just need you to talk to Kelly Davis, shes the four year old. I tried to approach her, but she ran 20 feet away from me." Hotch sighed and shook his head.

JJ and Emily nodded sadly and went into interview room number 3.

Hotch had already taken the parents to get some coffee, and inside they saw a little girl, sitting in the corner, chewing and sucking on her fingers.

"Anxiety and fear." Emily mumbled.

"What?" JJ asked confused.

"Little kids tend to chew and suck on their fingers when their having anxiety, nervous or when their scared and I think she's all three of them at this point." Emily said.

JJ sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with." Emily nodded and they opened the interview room door.

The little girl's eyes went wide and she started to cry.

JJ immediately went over to the crying child and knelt in front of her.

"Shh, it's okay, nobody's going to hurt you here, I promise." JJ said to the scared child.

The little girl's cries subsided and she was now looking at JJ, with tears still in her eyes and sniffling.

JJ found the sight heartbroken, and she vowed to herself that she was going to catch the son of a bitch who had hurt this innocent 4 year old.

"My name's JJ and that's Emily..." JJ said as she pointed to Emily and Emily gave a small wave. "...what's your name?" She asked.

The girl sniffled and straightened up a little.

"Kewy." She said in a whisper, but it was meant to sound like 'Kelly'.

"Okay, Kelly. Would you like to sit with me at the table so that we can talk a little bit?" JJ asked as she pointed to the chairs and the table in the interview room.

The girl shrugged and stood up.

Emily pulled out a chair so that the girl could sit and pulled the two others out so she and JJ could sit.

JJ pulled her chair next to the girl and Emily sat across from them.

JJ decided on making the girl comfortable before asking the traumatizing questions.

"You're 4 years old, right?" JJ asked as she smiled sweetly at the girl.

Kelly nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, are you in school yet?"

Kelly nodded again, this time less hesitant. "Yeah." She said.

JJ smiled and thought that it was time to approach the subject.

"Do you like going to the park?" JJ asked, knowing that it was in a park that the girl was kidnapped.

"Not anymowe." Kelly whispered sadly.

JJ"s heart broke, but if she wanted to catch the man who did this, she knew she had to continue.

Emily stayed quiet, she just observed. They had decided that JJ would be doing all the talking and Emily was just there in case JJ needed help or something.

"Why not, Kelly?" JJ pushed.

"'Cause bad things happent 'cause I was at the pawk."

"Bad things? Like what?"

"I can't tell, he made me pwomise." Kelly said as she started shaking her head 'no' repeatedly.

"Who? Who, Kelly? Who made you promise not to tell?" JJ asked.

"The man!" Kelly was now starting to cry again.

"What man?" JJ tried.

"Da man dat hurted me." She said and pulled her knees up to her chest as she chewed her fingers again.

"Kelly, you're safe now, the man isn't going to hurt you anymore." JJ assured the scared child.

Kelly looked like she was panicking, she kept looking around almost as if she thought that the man who hurt her was there listening.

JJ got on her knees in front of Kelly and grabbed her little hands gently, even though they were full of saliva from being chewed, but she didn't care.

"Listen to me. He's not here. He's never going to hurt you again, I promise you, Kelly. I need you to tell me what the man did, so I can put him in jail, okay?" JJ tried to reason with her.

"Jail?" Kelly asked as she looked into JJ's eyes. JJ looked into the child's eyes and saw hope, fear and pain. Hope that that man was never going to hurt her again, and JJ made it a point to turn that hope, fear and pain into relief when she put the bastard away.

"Yes, in jail, sweetie. Can you help me do that?" JJ asked.

Kelly nodded slowly.

"Okay. What can you remember about the van, sweetheart?" JJ asked as she sat back down on her chair, but continued to hold the little hands in hers.

"It was wed."

"Red?" JJ questioned.

Kelly nodded.

"Okay, you're doing great, honey." JJ smiled and Kelly smiled for the first time, since JJ and Emily had met her.

"Okay, what about the man? What can you remember about the man?"

"He was big and heavy." Kelly said. "And scawy." She added as an after thought.

_'Big, heavy and scary.' JJ thought._

"Okay. Kelly, did you see his face?" JJ asked.

Kelly shook her head 'no'. "He had a mask."

"What kind of mask, do you remember?" JJ asked.

Kelly nodded this time. "It was a scawy clown." She whispered as a tear slid down her face.

JJ squeezed the little hands gently as she reached over and wiped the tear from the girl's face, although she knew that with her next question, there would be more from where that one came from.

"Kelly, can you tell me what happened?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****_Description of the rape of a child. Read at your own risk._**

_"Kelly, can you tell me what happened?"_

Kelly shook her head 'no'.

"He huwt me mow." The child tried desperately to get JJ to understand.

"No, hon. He won't hurt you more, he won't hurt you ever again." JJ assured her.

"Pwomise?" The voice was so sad and painful that JJ almost broke down in tears right then and there.

"I promise."

The child nodded.

"Okay, I tell you wat happent, you don't let him huwt me anymowe?"

'_Gosh, this kid's words are heartbreaking.' _Emily and JJ thought at the same time.

"That's right." JJ confirmed.

Kelly looked hesitant, but then spoke up.

"I was playing on da swing, but den I saw a puppy." She started.

JJ nodded, but didn't speak.

"I followed da puppy, cuz I taught da puppy was pwetty. I'm sowwy! I'm so sowwy!" Kelly cried.

"Shh, Kelly it's okay. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I followed da puppy!" She cried and pulled her hands roughly out of JJ's.

JJ grabbed her and hugged her close to her chest.

Kelly fought JJ's arms, but JJ didn't give an inch.

"He took me to da van! Den he took my close off and den his and he hurted me real bad!" Kelly had stopped fighting JJ and was now sobbing against her chest.

JJ could barely hold her own tears.

She rested her cheek on top of the child's head as she whispered.

"It's not your fault. What that man did was bad. He's a really bad man and you didn't do nothing wrong sweetheart, okay? It's going to be okay. You're going to be alright." JJ assured as she ran her hand through Kelly's hair.

"Kelly, just one more question." It was Emily that had spoken for the first time since the interview had started.

Kelly looked at her with sad and broken eyes and it broke Emily's heart in two.

"Was the van moving when the man hurt you?" She asked.

Kelly just nodded and buried her face into JJ's neck.

A few minutes later and they were all in the conference room to talk about what each of them had found out.

"There were two unsubs." Emily said.

"How do you know?" Hotch asked since he had been with the parents and they hadn't given him any useful information.

"Well, Kelly told us that the van was moving while he raped her, so someone had to be driving." Emily explained.

Morgan, Reid and Rossi nodded.

"Yeah, Kayla told me the same thing." Morgan said.

"Yeah, Ashley too." Rossi said.

"We asked her if she had seen the driver, but she said no." Reid said.

"Alright, let's start with what we have, then. Reid, start working on a geographical profile. And we will start working on a profile." Hotch gave out the orders.

Reid started working on the geographical profile while the others started talking about the profile.

A few hours later and Reid had the geographical location for the unsubs.

"Okay guys. So, according to the geographical profile, our unsubs are most likely from around here." Reid said as he pointed to where he had marked the location.

Hotch nodded. "Alright, call Garcia, we think we might have a profile, too."

They called Garcia and told her exactly what to search for.

"Alright, my fury little crime fighters, I will call you when I have something, which will most likely be soon. Garcia out." She said and hung up, making the other profiles chuckle.

JJ had grown extremely quiet since the interview, and that scared Emily.

Finally, she caught JJ alone just before they were about to five the profile.

"Jayje, you okay?" She asked concerned.

"This is exactly why I'm so scared of having a child. Do you understand what can happen to him or her?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"JJ, listen, okay? We will not let that happen to her, and you know it. He or she will be surrounded by FBI agents and a very good tech analyst. Do you really think any of us would let anything happen to her? Do you really think Garcia won't be doing a background check o everyone that comes into our little Jelly Bean's life? Relax Jayje. She or he will be okay." Emily assured.

Deep down, JJ knew Emily was right, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

But for now, they had a profile to give and a criminal to catch.

**A/N: Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

A week and two more victims later and they had two suspects in custody.

"So, you're telling me that you have no idea why you're here." JJ stated in a cold voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Sean Davidson, their suspect, said.

"Hmm, okay, how about I elaborate? We found your stash of kiddy porn." JJ said.

This seemed to get a reaction out of him. He looked more scared now.

He straightened up a little and cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

JJ gave a cold laugh. "Sure you don't. You're going down, Sean. You're going down hard." She said.

"I didn't do nothing!" He shouted almost desperately.

"Oh really? Than why was your DNA on these 5 girls?" JJ asked as she put the pictures of the 5 victims in front of the man.

Sean, smiled as he looked at the photos and caressed Kelly Davis' face in the photo.

JJ immediately pulled the photo away from him in disgust.

"What? Did you know she was the best? She was so good for me, you know? The others were good too, but not like her. She was the best I've ever had." He confessed.

"Well, the good news is you're never coming near her ever again." JJ spat in disgust before she walked out of the interrogation room, to where the others were.

"Well, that made me sick." JJ stated as she walked away.

Emily sighed and went after her.

"JJ! Jayje, wait up!" Emily called after her.

JJ stopped and looked back.

"I'm fine, Emily." She said.

"No, you're not." Emily stated the obvious and JJ sighed.

"Are you?" JJ asked.

Emily just stared at her.

"That's what I thought. I don't think anyone is okay, Em. This was a tough case. For all of us." JJ finished and left.

Emily sighed, but this time she didn't follow her. She knew JJ needed some time to think things through.

"Hey, Em. Ricky Ramsey confessed to driving the van."

"Yeah, JJ got Sean Davidson to confess too."

"Well, the rest of the team is going to a bar tonight, do you two want to come?" Morgan invited.

"No, I think tonight we're just going to go home and catch up on some much-needed sleep."

"Oh, music to my ears, princess. I didn't even think I'd recognize the word 'sleep' after this tough week." Morgan said.

Emily laughed.

"Alright, I better get going, see ya later, princess." Morgan said.

"See ya." Emily replied and he left.

Emily went outside to see if she could find JJ and there she was, sitting on the steps of the BAU.

Emily sat down next to her and took her hand in hers.

"Let's go home?" She suggested.

JJ nodded and they stood up and headed towards the SUV.

When they got home, they silently made their way over to the couch and sat there silently.

Emily pulled JJ towards her and JJ rested comfortingly against her chest.

"Talk to me, Jayje." Emily said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Human beings hurt other human beings and that's al this world is about."

"That's where you're wrong JJ. What about us? What about all the people who catch these monsters? How about the people who risk their lives everyday for victims like Kelly, Ashley, Kayla, Stacey and Ella? What about them, Jayje? This world has a lot of evil, true. But it has a lot of good too. Don't forget that, hon."

JJ sighed. "I know, but still...there is still a lot of evil in this world, and it kills me that we can't stop it all. We can't catch every rapist, every murderer, every child molester...we can't save them all."

"And it kills me to know that too, Jayje. But we can at least save some of them, and that helps me sleep at night." Emily said and JJ smiled.

"You're right. Come on, let's go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Me too, it's been an exhausting week, but it was all worth it in the end." Emily said as she smiled and JJ smiled back.

JJ leaned forward and kissed Emily.

They then broke the kiss and headed to bed.

**A/N: Lousy ending of a chapter, but it's good for now. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, JJ was entering the FBI building along with Emily when they heard a small voice behind them.

"Jay Jay, Emiwy!" Shouted the little girl as she ran to hug JJ and Emily.

JJ opened her arms and the child flew right into them.

"Hey, Kelly!" They both said to the child.

Emily went to talk to the parents while JJ talked to Kelly.

"Hey, how are you?" JJ asked.

"I'm 'kay, how awe you?" The child said.

"I'm good."

"Mommy and daddy says you catch bad man dat huwt me."

"Yeah, we did, Kelly. He's never going to hurt you or anyone else ever again." JJ smiled reassuringly.

Kelly smiled a big smile and hugged JJ. "T'ank you." She whispered in JJ's ear.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job." JJ smiled and winked as the girl giggled.

The parents then walked up to JJ with Emily in tow.

"We want to thank all of you for putting this monster away. We wouldn't be able to normally live if it weren't for your team. Thank you so much." The mother said and the father nodded in agreement as he picked Kelly up.

"Alright, we better get going. Again, thank you very much. Say bye to JJ and Emily, Kelly." The father said.

"Bye Emiwy and Jay Jay." Kelly said as she smiled at both the agents and waved goodbye.

Both agents waved back and watched as the family made their way out of the FBI building.

They smiled at each other and Emily took JJ's hand in hers.

"See? These are the times that make up for all the bad ones. We don't always catch these bastards, but when we do, we make families happy, just like we did the Davis family." She told JJ.

JJ just smiled at her and they headed in for another day of work.

Before they knew it, another 4 months had gone by and JJ was now 6 months pregnant.

She was in her office doing some paperwork when Emily came in.

"Hey, pretty." She said with a smile.

JJ looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"We're going to Idaho on a case, do you think you can manage without me for a couple days?" Emily asked seriously.

"Yeah, is it the one with the girls who turned up dead on the side of the road all strangled?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, but don't forget to call me every once in a while." JJ said with a smile.

"Oh, Hotch wants you on this case, you'll be working with Garcia." Emily said.

JJ smiled. "Alright."

Hotch stopped by and knocked on the door.

"Emily, we're leaving in 10." Hotch said and walked off without waiting for an answer.

Emily sighed and kissed JJ's lips.

"I promise I'll call and if you need anything, anything at all, just call me, okay?" Emily asked as she gave JJ another kiss.

JJ nodded and Emily left.

JJ sighed and started working on her files again.

After many hours of just sitting there, filing out paper's she finally decided to go home.

She made her way down to the parking lot and as she got inside the big SUV, her cell-phone rang.

JJ smiled to herself and shut the door to the car.

She then picked up her phone.

"Hey, Emily."

"JJ? JJ, listen to me. I need you to not panic, okay?" She heard Emily say on the other end f the line.

JJ immediately felt a knot in her stomach.

"Wh-what's wr-wrong?" She stuttered.

"We just got a call. Cyrus is out JJ. He escaped from jail a couple hours ago." Emily said, her voice filled with concern.

"Oh my God." JJ said.

"I know, but we have to remain calm. Are you still in the building?" Emily asked, but all she got in return was silence.

"JJ? You there? JJ, please answer!" Emily was now panicking.

"EMILY!" Was all Emily heard before a slapping sound made it's way through the phone and then a cruel and cold voice was heard.

"You'll never see her again, Emily. She's mine and the baby is mine too." And just like that, the call was disconnected.

_'Cyrus' _Was the only name that ran through Emily's head.

"Emily, what's wrong? What did she say?" Morgan asked as the team members were all concerned. Emily had tears running down her face and that was something they never saw. Emily Prentiss was not one to cry.

"Emily?" Hotch asked.

"He has her. Oh my God, he has her." Emily said as everything that just happened caught up with her.

The team just looked at her in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Special thanks to drikadelnero cause he/she is the one who suggested I put JJ and the baby in danger. Okay, that sounded weird the way I wrote it, but anyways. He/she gave me the idea and I liked it so I decided to do something with it. Also, a big thank you to those who reviewed this story and I hope you continue to read it as I write it.**

"What do you mean he has her? What did she say?!" Morgan tried asking Emily.

"She screamed my name and then I heard Cyrus' voice telling me that JJ was his and so was the baby. We need to get back to Virginia." Emily cried.

"It's going to be okay. We'll get her back. Prentiss, are you okay to work the case?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, let me just go get cleaned up and I'll be right with you." Emily said before she hurried off to the bathroom.

The others watched as she left and started working together to figure out where Cyrus would've taken JJ.

"Alright, from now on, we are to treat this as any other case. We have to get her back. If not for our sake than for JJ's and Emily's. I'm going to make a phone call and get another team on the case that we're supposed to be on so that we can work on JJ's. I'm also going to see what time we can get back to Quantico." Hotch said as he took out his cell-phone and stepped away from the other profilers.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's get JJ back." Emily said.

They all nodded.

"Alright, is it possible he would've taken her back to the compound?" Morgan suggested.

"It's unlikely. He wouldn't risk getting caught and especially not after he escaped prison and kidnapped a federal agent and her unborn baby." Rossi said.

"Do you think he will hurt the baby?" It was Reid that had asked.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know." Morgan said quietly.

They all said a silent prayer that JJ and the baby would be unharmed.

"Alright, so we know he's in Virginia and we have police officers at every state line checking who comes and goes. I also sent a picture of Cyrus and one of JJ so they know who to look for." Hotch said.

"Alright, call Garcia, Morgan." Hotch ordered.

Morgan nodded and turned on his laptop. He then made a video call to Garcia, which she picked up almost immediately.

"Speak and be heard." Garcia said in her usual chirpy tone.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm afraid we have some bad news." Morgan said and he wished he didn't need to be the one to tell her this, but it had to be done if they were going to find JJ.

"What's wrong?Are you guys okay? What happened? Please tell me Derek!" Garcia said worried out of her mind by now.

"It's JJ. She's missing." Derek said and it seemed to hit Garcia like a physical slap to the face."

"What?" Garcia asked in shock. "But she was just here, she..she..." Before she could continue, Hotch came back, cell-phone in hand.

"Alright, because of the very bad weather, the earliest the pilot's can fly the jet back to Virginia is tomorrow. Let's just hope that the storm will be over tomorrow so that we can fly back." Hotch said.

"A day?! JJ doesn't have a day, Hotch!" Emily said angrily.

"I know, but right now it's the best I can do. Also, we were granted authorization to work JJ's case and another team will be called to work on the Idaho case." Hotch continued.

Emily was still angry, but she knew it wasn't Hotch's fault that the pilots couldn't fly the jet before tomorrow.

"Okay, so he can't possibly leave the area, where did he take her?" Emily wondered out loud.

"Warehouse, maybe?" Morgan suggested.

"Probably." Rossi agreed.

"Okay, Garci-" Hotch started.

"I'm on it." She said cutting Hotch off mid sentence.

Garcia started to search for warehouses in the area, where Cyrus would've taken JJ.

Just then, a text popped up on her screen.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked in his serious tone.

"I don't know, it's a web link." She stated.

"Open it." Rossi said.

Garcia opened the link and they all gasped at what they saw.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Thanks for reviewing and everything.**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: Torture, kind of. You'll see.**

They all stared at the live feed in anger and shock.

JJ was sitting on a chair, hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. She seemed to be beaten up pretty bad.

They saw as JJ's eyes made contact with the camera and her eyes went wide for a moment before another figure made its way into view.

"Well, hello my friends. Nice of you to join us." Cyrus said.

"Let her go, Cyrus." Emily warned in a dangerous, low voice.

"Tsk tsk, I don't think so, Emily." Cyrus said.

"Just let her go and we can figure something out. We can make a deal if you want." Rossi suggested.

"The only deal I want is her." He said as he pointed to JJ. "You see, she is carrying my child. We're going to be a family, get married and everything." He said as he smirked at them.

Emily felt like she was going to puke her guts out at any minute.

"Well, however, she did put me in prison, so of course she has to pay for that, too." Cyrus said as he grabbed a knife.

Emily's eyes teared up and she was so scared for her girlfriend.

"No, wait. She didn't put you in jail. We did." Emily tried. but nothing was working.

The other members of the team tried to get Cyrus to not hurt JJ, but their threats were cut short when they saw Cyrus drag the knife across JJ's arm, making a long cut.

Emily watched as JJ's eyes involuntarily teared up as she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"we're going to find you, JJ. I promise." Emily whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, agent Prentiss." Cyrus said as he made another cut on JJ, but this time on her shoulder.

The tears slipped silently down JJ's cheeks as she tried not to scream in pain.

Garcia and Emily, too had tears running down their face.

They tried every tactic they knew of to try to get Cyrus to stop torturing JJ, but nothing helped.

Cyrus continued cutting JJ until he no longer thought it was fun.

"No screaming? Oh, come on, just one little scream." He said.

JJ just glared at him and refused to scream.

"Well, my friends. Looks like my fun is over." Cyrus said as he smiled.

"Listen to me, you sick bastard. I will find you, and when I do, you're going to beg for death, you understand me?" Emily threatened.

Cyrus laughed and made a move to turn off the web cam.

"We'll find you, Jayje." Emily said right before the camera was turned off.

They were left in silence. They knew that, was just the beginning of it. This was going to get even more complicated if they didn't find her soon.

"Garcia, can you trace the feed?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, I can try though." Garcia said as she started typing on her laptop.

"No, I can't, the signal is bouncing." Garcia said in a sad desperate voice.

"Okay, we need to work with what we've got." Hotch said.

"Garcia, can you pull the video feed up again, please?" Morgan asked.

Garcia replayed the video and then Reid suddenly saw something.

"Garcia, stop the video. Right there, what is that?" Reid asked as he pointed at the screen to what he was talking about.

"I think it might be a window." Hotch said.

"Continue playing it." Reid said.

Garcia hit play and the video continued.

"There, stop and replay the last three seconds." Reid said.

Garcia did as she was told and replayed the last three seconds.

That's when they saw it. JJ was mouthing something.

"She's saying 'basement'." Reid said confused, but then it clicked for all of them.

JJ was in a basement! They finally had a lead!


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay. She's in a basement, but do you have any idea how many houses there are with basements in Virginia?" Garcia asked in disbelief. "We need to narrow it down." She said.

The others agreed with her and started thinking.

"Okay, JJ didn't scream, but that seemed to be what Cyrus wanted. He wanted to hear her scream so that rules out any houses close to each other. He needed to have privacy where she could scream and nobody hear her." Emily said.

"Or he sound proofed the basement." Morgan said.

"Check for anyone who might've soundproofed their house, whether it was the basement or the house." Hotch said to Garcia.

Garcia nodded and started searching for soundproofed houses.

"Got a four hits." Garcia said excited. "David Hawkins, 36, Bob Dylan, 64, Mary Foster, 21 and finally Mark Cyrus, 35." She said, but then her eyes grew wide as did the team's.

"Cyrus? Mark Cyrus?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it says here that he's Benjamin Cyrus' brother." Garcia said.

"Hotch, she has to be there. He would most likely help his brother." Rossi said.

"Alright, we need-" Hotch was cut off by a man running up to him.

"Agent Hotchner. I'm Michael Bryant. It seems that the storm has calmed down a bit. I shouldn't be doing this, but I heard about your agent being kidnapped and she's pregnant and well, I thought that I could fly you back." He said as he looked at the team.

"Really?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yeah, really." The man said.

"Why are you doing this?" Morgan asked.

"Because my wife is pregnant and I don't what I'd do had it been her and our baby being kidnapped. Get your stuff ready. We leave in 30 minutes." Michael said and gave a small smile to the team.

"Wow, I really can't believe that just happened." Emily said in disbelief.

The others nodded.

"Pack up your stuff, so that we can go get JJ back." Hotch said to the team.

They nodded and hurried off to go pack their stuff up.

25 minutes later, they were all in the jet ready to take off.

Another 10 minutes and they were already flying back home.

"Alright, everybody. Get some sleep before we get back. We're going to need the energy if we're going to get JJ back." Hotch said and everyone knew he was right.

They all fell asleep within a few minutes, except for Emily.

Emily could only think of JJ. Unwanted scenes crossing her mind as she thought of what can be happening to her girlfriend at this exact moment.

She couldn't sleep, because she was afraid that if she closed her eyes, she would see JJ's face, scrunching up in pain, of the tears falling down her face, or her screams, haunting her ears. She couldn't sleep, knowing that her girlfriend was out there in the hands of an evil, sick, twisted bastard.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Hotch asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm not the one in the hands of an evil bastard." She replied.

"But you're the girlfriend of the girl in the hands of the evil bastard." Hotch shot back.

She sighed. "In this exact moment, he might be doing God knows what to her." Emily said.

"I know, but I don't want you to collapse in the middle of the search because you didn't sleep. Emily, do it for JJ." He said and got up to head back to where he was sleeping.

She considered what he said for a minute, before laying down and closing her eyes.

She had to sleep if she was going to get JJ back into her arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the basement, JJ was staring at the ceiling.<p>

She was now laying on a bed tied up.

This brought back memories that she wishes she could just forget.

_'He's doing this on purpose. He want me to remember.' _She thought t herself.

"Please save me, Em." She whispered into the dark as she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

A few hours later and the team was already in the FBI building.

The team had thanked the pilot and told him that if he ever needed anything, to not hesitate calling them.

He had said thank you and left to go to his own wife and unborn child.

When they got settled in it was 3 in the morning.

They decided that they would go to Mark Cyrus' house anyway. There was a slight chance that JJ was there.

"Alright, remember to be careful. If JJ is there, we need to get her out of there unharmed." Hotch said to the team as they nodded.

"Alright, let's move."

* * *

><p>They made their way to the door and knocked.<p>

A few minutes later, they saw a light turn on and another minute later, a man in his mid 30's came to the door.

"Mark Cyrus?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked with a smirk.

"We have a warrant to check your basement. Step aside and this officer will explain everything to you." Morgan said as he pointed to the young officer who held the warrant.

They entered the house and cleared the first floor. They then headed to the basement.

There was a door.

Hotch tried opening it, but it was locked.

He stepped aside and Morgan kicked the door in.

"FBI! Don't move!"

**A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it. I'm running out of ideas. What do you guys want? Do you guys want JJ to have been raped again or not? Let me know so that I can write the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As the Guest review pointed out, I had to have JJ raped again, since it's his MO and given the JJ has been captive for multiple hours. Sorry, please don't hate me, but it'll be easier to continue the story this way. WARNING: Rape (Talk).**

"Oh my God, Jayje." Emily whispered as she immediately went over to JJ, while the others cleared the room.

JJ opened her eyes and Emily saw as they immediately teared up.

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating." JJ whispered to Emily.

"No, sweetheart, you're not. It's real, I'm right here." Emily said as her own eyes teared up at seeing the vulnerability, hope, fear and finally relief pass through her lover's eyes.

"It's okay, Jen. You're going to be alright. I love you." Emily assured.

JJ just cried harder.

"It's okay, shh." Emily said as she sat on the edge of the bed and held JJ to her chest.

"Jen, I'm going to untie you, okay? I promise I won't hurt you." Deep down, she knew that JJ knew that, but she still felt that need to explain to her she would never hurt her. After everything Cyrus did to her before, and most likely did now, she needed JJ to know that she wasn't him.

Emily felt JJ nod against her chest and she let go of her for a bit to untie her.

After JJ was free from the ropes that once tied her to the bed, she fell crying onto Emily's chest as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Emily! I'm so sorry! I let him do it! I couldn't stop him! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" JJ cried and Emily couldn't believe her ears.

Her girlfriend was apologizing for something that she had no control over.

_'I think I'm gonnna be sick' _Emily thought as she hugged JJ tighter.

"JJ, listen to me, none of this is your fault. You din't do anything wrong. Please believe me, Jen." Emily said, whispering the last part as tears made their way down her cheek.

JJ looked up into Emily's eyes and held eye contact. Emily didn't break away from it either.

JJ had calmed down by now and she leaned in and kissed Emily on the lips very gently.

"Promise?' JJ whispered, sounding more like a terrified child.

"I promise." Emily said as she hugged JJ to her chest again.

Emily had no idea who had called an ambulance, but she was thankful for it as the paramedics made their way into the room.

"Miss, we need to take you to the hospital." A young female paramedic said, while the male waited by the door.

JJ looked up and nodded hesitantly as she looked at Emily.

"I'm coming to." Emily said as soon as she saw the broken look in JJ's eyes.

"I don't think-" The male paramedic started. "Okay." He said immediately as he saw the glare Emily gave him.

"Alright, lets go." Th female paramedic said as they wheeled JJ out to the ambulance, with Emily right by her side holding her hand.

The ambulance doors closed and they immediately sped off.

At the hospital, Emily and the rest of the team waited impatiently in the waiting room, while the doctors examined JJ.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau?" The doctor asked.

They all stood up and nodded.

"Yes, I'm agent Emily Prentiss and these are SSA's Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and doctor Reid. How is she?" Emily introduced herself and the team.

"I'm doctor Walter Harris, I'm Jennifer's doctor, she was a bit dehydrated, and she was severely and repeatedly raped." The doctor gave them some time to take the information in and he saw Emily's eyes immediately tear up.

"Other than that, she is fine. She will be fine physically, but emotionally, she will need all the help she can get."

Emily nodded and asked the hardest question, the one they have all been thinking about.

"What about the baby?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, this is the longest story I ever wrote! Yay!**

_"What about the baby?"_

"The baby is going to be just fine. She sure is a fighter, just like her mom." The doctor smiled at them

"When can we see her?" Emily asked.

"Well, since she's been through enough already, I will only allow her one visitor today. the rest of you can come back tomorrow." The doctor said seriously.

They didn't even need to discuss it. "Take care of our girl for us, Princess. We're going to go look for Cyrus, he wasn't in the basement, but he must be somewhere close." Morgan said as the others nodded.

Emily smiled and nodded at them before following the doctor to JJ's room.

Before she went in, she looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, you said '_she_ is a fighter just like her mom', why did you say _she_ and not _he_? Emily asked curiously.

The doctor looked inside the room and looked back at Emily.

He smiled an nodded towards JJ. "Go find out." And with that, he walked away, leaving a very confused Emily behind.

Emily opened the door and stepped inside the room. She didn't even have time to say 'hi', before she heard the words that made her knees week.

"Emily, it's a girl!" JJ practically screamed with a huge smile on her face, which was odd, considering everything she's been through during the last few hours, but Emily did think that this good news was worth a thousand smiles.

Emily went over and hugged JJ, putting a hand on her 6 month old stomach.

JJ was crying now, as she held on to Emily with everything she had.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm right here. I will always be here for you and for little Jelly Bean." Emily said as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Stay with me?" JJ asked in a small voice.

"Always, baby. I wouldn't have it any other way." Emily replied with a smile.

JJ scooted over in the hospital bed, and Emily kicked her shoes off and climbed in next to JJ, allowing her to lay her head on Emily's chest.

Emily kissed the top of JJ's head.

"I love you so much, Jen. You know that right?" Emily asked.

JJ smiled to herself.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be holding me right now. I love you too, Em. Thanks for being here." She replied.

Emily just smiled as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was already 7:30 am when Emily woke up to the sound of JJ mumbling and the heart rate machine going extremely fast.

"No, stop. Please!" JJ said in her sleep.

Emily realized that JJ was having a nightmare and it broke her heart to hear those words coming from her girlfriend's mouth.

"JJ, Jen. Wake up! You're having a nightmare." Emily tried to wake her.

"No! Please! Please don't do this!" JJ cried.

"JJ! Wake up!" Emily tried again, this time trying to shake JJ out of her nightmare.

"No! Don't hurt me! Stop!" JJ screamed.

"Jennfer! Wake up!" Emily said now panicking and shaking JJ a little harder.

JJ finally came back to reality and sat up straight.

Emily watched as her terrified girlfriend looked wildly around the room.

"Jen, hey, it's okay. You're okay, I'm right here, sweetheart." Emily said as JJ fell into her arms crying.

"It was awful, Em! He was hurting me again!" JJ cried into Emily's chest, making the brunette's eyes immediately water.

"I've got you. He's never going to hurt you again. I promise you, Jen, as long as I'm living, he will never touch you again." Emily promised.

JJ eventually calmed down, but stayed in Emily's arms.

They stayed like that until a nurse came in.

"Well, good morning." The nurse said happily s she began to check everything.

"Good morning." JJ and Emily mumbled simultaneously.

"Everything alright?" The nurse asked concerned.

"Fine." JJ mumbled.

"Nightmares?" The nurse asked knowingly as she continued to check her vitals.

"Uh huh." JJ answered as she buried her face into Emily's chest.

The nurse smiled sympathetically at them before leaving.

The day went by slowly and by 4"30 pm, the team came by to see JJ.

"Hey, JJ." They said.

"Hey." She replied.

"Hey cupcake, how are you feeling?" Garcia asked her.

"Better." She said and smiled.

"We got him, Jayje. He's never going to hurt you again." Morgan said.

She looked at them and smiled as her eyes teared up a little.

"Guess what!" She suddenly said remembering something.

"What?" Garcia, Morgan and Reid asked at the same time.

"It's a girl!" She said in happily.

**A/N: Alright guys! It's a girl!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: WARNING: Swearing.**

A few days later, JJ had been discharged with the promise of taking it easy.

The drive home had been silent and they were currently sitting on Emily's couch.

Emily knew that her girlfriend was keeping everything in and the stress wasn't good for the baby. She had to figure out a way that would allow the blonde to get everything off her chest.

In the few days that JJ had spent in the hospital, she barely spoke to Emily, and when she did it was either to blame herself for something or to apologize for something that was completely not her fault.

"JJ, talk to me please." Emily pleaded with her girlfriend.

JJ just kept staring at the floor.

Emily sighed. _'Looks like it's going to have to be the hard way.' _Emily didn't like what she was about to do, but she figured that if it was going to get the blonde talking, then it was worth a shot.

"JJ! Look at me!" Emily raised her voice, but still, no reaction came from the blonde.

_'Oh well, looks like I really have to do what I really don't want to do.' _Emily thought as she sighed to herself. _'Here we go.'_

"Listen JJ, I'm sick of you blaming yourself for all of this! Did you fucking want it?! Is that it?! Is that why you're fucking blaming yourself?!" Emily yelled and just like she hoped, JJ looked up.

"How can you say that?!" JJ screamed as she got up to face Emily.

"You think I wanted it?! Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I didn't?! That the moment his hand traveled down my body I closed my eyes so tight and tried to think of you so that it wouldn't hurt so much, huh?! Well, let me tell you something, no, I didn't want it! I told the fucking bastard to STOP! Is that not good enough for you?!"

JJ had tears streaming down her face by now, and Emily felt her heart break at every tear that rolled down her lover's cheek, but she knew that this had to be done. Her girlfriend was keeping this all in, and it was killing her slowly.

"Every time he forced himself inside of me, I tried to think of your soft touch and the way you softly kiss me. I'm sorry Emily, it hurt so much that not even those thoughts could keep me safe from him. I still feel him in my dreams, Em. I didn't want it, I swear Em! Please believe me! I didn't want it!" JJ sobbed as she sat back down on the couch.

Emily felt tears run down her own face. She sat down on the couch, put her arms around JJ and leaned over so that she was whispering in JJ's ear.

"I know you didn't, sweetheart. I don't blame you at all. I just needed you to talk. All the stress from keeping it all in could affect our baby." Emily whispered softly as JJ calmed down.

JJ turned her head so she was looking directly into Emily's eyes. "You still want to raise his baby, Em?"

As Emily looked into those tearful, broken, pain-filled, blue eyes, she felt her heart break into little tiny pieces.

"No, not _his_ baby. _Our_ baby."

JJ smiled at this and leaned over to kiss her lover's lips.

The kiss was filled with love and trust.

Emily broke the kiss and put a hand on JJ's cheek as she looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I said those things. I don't think for one second that this was your fault. And I know you didn't want it Jayje, I was trying to make you mad so you'd talk. I'm sorry." Emily apologized.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" JJ chuckled.

Emily smiled and kissed JJ the same way they kissed a few seconds ago. Just love and trust.

"I love you, Jayje." Emily whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too, Em. So much." JJ whispered back as they leaned back in the couch in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, so, this is the last chapter of this story. I don't think I will be doing a sequel to this story. I hope you liked it.**

**A/N 2: WARNING: Some swearing.**

The months went by as cases were solved.

"EM!"

Emily stood up from the couch as she heard her girlfriend scream her name.

She ran to their bedroom where JJ was staring in horror at her.

"What's wrong, Jay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I don't know, it hurts!" JJ said with what seemed a lot like fear clear in her voice.

"Okay, okay. Uhm, let me see. We have to get you to the hospital." Emily said panicking.

"Emmmmmmmmmm!" JJ screamed as she sat on the bed in pain.

"Okay, okay, hold on baby. Just hold on." Emily said as she grabbed her cellphone and called an ambulance. She told them everything and then sat down next to JJ as she grabbed hold of her hand and began stroking JJ's hair.

"AHHHHH! It hurts! FUCK!" JJ swore as she clutched Emily's hand tight.

Emily knew that JJ was having contractions, but it still hurt her heart to see her girlfriend in pain and not be able to do anything.

"I think the baby is coming, Jay." Emily whispered as she stroke her girlfriend's hair with a smile on her face.

JJ smiled back and continued holding Emily's hand.

"Oh my God." JJ whispered.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"I think my water just broke, Em." JJ whispered as she grabbed Emily's hand tighter.

"Just hold on, babe. The ambulance will be here in just a few minutes." Emily assured.

A few contractions and a few minutes later, Emily and JJ were in an ambulance on the way to the hospital.

Emily had already called the team and they were all on the way to the hospital.

When they got there, JJ was sent into the delivery room.

Emily was sitting in the waiting room, when she spotted the team.

"Hey, how is she?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know! They won't tell me a fucking thing!" Emily said as she slumped back into her chair, worry etched on her face.

"Easy, Prentiss. Just take a breath and calm down, before you pass out from worry." Morgan tried to lighten the mood.

"Seriously? Is that even possible?" Emily asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Morgan just gave her a goofy grin before he sat down next to her.

A few hours later and a nurse came walking up to them.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau?" She asked.

The team all stood up. "Yes, how is she?" Emily asked.

"You can see for yourself." The nurse smiled and led the way as the team followed her.

When they got to the room, the team saw JJ with tears streaming down her face holding a blonde little baby.

"Jayje." Emily whispered as she went over to JJ and pulled her into a loving kiss.

When they broke apart, she looked down at the tiny figure that JJ held.

"Do you want to hold her?" JJ whispered.

Emily smiled and nodded before JJ handed the little bundle of joy to Emily.

The baby opened her eyes and the team smiled.

"She has your eyes, your hair, she's perfect, just like you." Emily said as she smiled at the baby.

JJ smiled back.

"What's her name?" Morgan spoke for the first time since they came in.

JJ looked at Emily, and Emily smiled in return.

"Samantha Prentiss Jareau." JJ said and the team smiled wider.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Said a voice.

"Mom! Daddy!" JJ squealed as her parents went over to hug her.

Emily handed the baby over to JJ's parents after they exchanged 'hello's' and 'nice to see you again's'.

And that's how they spent the rest of their day, just laughing and joking around.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this story. Well, leave a review if you can. **


End file.
